fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Belladonna von Dietrich
Belladona von Dietrich ( ベラドンナディートリッヒ·フォン·'' Beradon'nadītorihhi· fon·'' ) usually adressed as Bella, is an S-class mage hailing from the infamous Wildcat guild . She is not just dubbed as one of the strongest mage in her guild but also one of the strongest female mage in her country. She is particulary known and feared as the Red Queen ( 赤の女王 Aka no joō) for her high status in her country also as one of the strongest female mage in her country, equallling the status of a queen. Some even refer to her as the '''Bloody Red Queen '''befitting her magic. She gained infamy for her remarkable and exceptional way of fighting. She is recognized as one of the major figures in her country. Her name also reaches other countries. In the past she is known as one of the major figures in the very first war and one of the very few survivors of the first Holy War. It has been said that she has been with the guild ever since it started, possibly hinting that she isn't as young as she looks like. A lot of people fear her, even the wild and rowdy Raven Osborne fear her so much she didn't even dare picking up a fight with her of pissing her off. Appearance Belladonna is not just known for her physical prowess and magical expertise but she's also widely knowned for striking beauty. Because of her striking appearance she usually stands out, catching the eyes of many men. Bella has a long flowing straight silver hair with two long bangs that frames her face. She bears the distinctive traits of her once famed family, silver hair and red eyes. People have said that once you stare into her eyes you would be never be able to resist it. Her appearance is quite alluring. Bella sports a model's physique being slim but at the same time having quite a large bust, ample hips and quite a curvaceous body. In the past Bella is usually seen wearing aristocratic wear. While fighting before, She dresses in different skintight bodysuits, decorated with red circles and stripes. Her toes stick out of her bodysuit, just as her heels. She also wears big white mittens and a wide neckwarmer, completely covered by a red long flowing cape. She dresses in a peach, skintight bodysuit (white in the anime), decorated with red circles and stripes. Her toes stick out of her bodysuit, just as her heels. She also wears big brown or white mittens and a wide neckwarmeShe usually dons flowing red gowns with longsleeves. Wearing red stockings underneath tucked in her red heels. In the present times Bella's normal wear is an elegant fur-trimmed white coat extending to her knees and a white fur cap. Sometimes she wears a burgundy blouse with a brooch, a white skirt, thigh-high white boots, and navy coloured tights. While not doing missions and she just feels like staying in her castle or the guild's base she just sports different kinds of long white gowns with varying designs, fitting her name as the Red Queen, causing people to always call her your highness despite her objections to it. Despite her attempts to dress normally Belladonna's style is still considered by ordinary people as high-end fashion. Personality History Sypnosis Equipment Magic and Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Human